<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grant and Daisy's reunion by Bacner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841370">Grant and Daisy's reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner'>Bacner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A better universe. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot, Post-Series, S7 Spoilers, Sex, messing with the time stream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Daisy reunite instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A better universe. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grant and Daisy's reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a maiden named Daisy Johnson, (though she had had several other names in the past), and she was…exasperated. After travelling through alternate realities, (computer-simulated or not), space, and time, to save the world, S.H.I.E.L.D. (and Hydra), and she was spent.</p>
<p>Daisy had never regretted leaving the ordinary world behind, joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and going on a very crazy ride, but right now? She did not want to do anything with it, (unless she had to, of course). It was a mid-spring evening, the sky was dark and heavy, like some outdated sour cream, the stars were shining like raindrops against its’ background, and Daisy couldn’t help but to remember her – well, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s – travels among the stars. </p>
<p>It had been her dream long ago, back when she was younger, lived in St. Agnes’ orphanage and in a van. Whatever her name had been, Daisy always wanted to travel, to journey, to reach the stars and beyond – and so she achieved it. Yay, really – so why did she feel so… so… how?</p>
<p>Daisy did not know how exactly she felt. Exhausted – yes, (both physically and mentally), satisfied – kind of, sort of, but not entirely: she also felt lonely. Phil and Mel were together…hopefully, (frankly, by now, they were more awkward around each other than the FitzSimmons were); the FitzSimmons were together for real now, (and if something dramatic would happen to them again, Daisy was going to scream); and even Mack and Yo-Yo were getting over their awkwardness towards each other after all. Only Daisy was still lonely. </p>
<p>“Why am I still lonely?” she muttered, as she looked up at the sky and the moon.</p>
<p>“Because you want to be?” came the unexpected reply.</p>
<p>Daisy stiffened and turned around. “You’re dead,” she said flatly. “We blew you in space- Coulson killed you in space-“</p>
<p>“You messed with the time stream, didn’t you?” came the placid reply.</p>
<p>“No-! Yes- Well-! We had to! Otherwise the world would’ve changed, the timeline would’ve changed, and Thanos-“</p>
<p>“Don’t talk about Thanos – Daisy,” Grant sighed. “What went down with him wasn’t on S.H.I.E.L.D. at all – I know.”</p>
<p>“How-?”</p>
<p>“The dead know more than the living,” Grant replied simply, “and I – and quite a few other people – were truly dead for a while. You should muck with the time stream though-“</p>
<p>Daisy leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips, effectively silencing him. It was a long kiss, too. “I missed you,” she softly. “I’m sorry. You are an asshole, but I have missed you. Why did you have to be-“</p>
<p>“Because,” Grant twitched, “because…” he trailed away. “Because I was wrong. I was wrong back then, though Coulson was not in the right himself. I am sorry-“</p>
<p>Daisy leaned into him, smiling in a stiff, semi-forgotten manner, (then again, with members of her team constantly dying and being revived lately, she had few reasons to smile about too), and leaned onto him… in an almost horizontal pause. </p>
<p>Grant reached out and deftly unbuttoned her bra…not that Daisy cared, as she quickly unbuttoned his clothing and lay on top of him. It has been a while. They were going towards this through a lot of obstacles by now, and they did not care. It was just a bench in some small, obscure corner of Central park, but they lay on top of it – and the bench shook.</p>
<p>There was no finesse in their coupling, sadly, no fancy positions. The clothing was scattered all over the bench and the nearby ground, (some of it even ended up in a tree), and the bench in question shook with a rhythmic pounding and shaking as Grant thrust and Daisy received. It wasn’t the best way to do it, it wasn’t the safest way to do it, but right here and now? They did not care. They just went at it – until the bench collapsed. Only then they came to their senses.</p>
<p>“…We’re going to regret it in the future, aren’t we?” Grant muttered to Daisy.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Daisy did not argue but she did not move off from him either.</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>